Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, small cell radios have gained notoriety due to their capabilities to connect wireless devices to a network. In general terms, small cell radios can operate in a licensed spectrum to connect user equipment to the network, often using broadband connections. For a mobile operator, small cell radios can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity, which is particularly applicable to indoor networking environments where macro cell radio networks typically suffer coverage limitations. In some cases, a service hand-out may be needed from a serving cell radio does not support a service requested by a user equipment to a cell radio that supports the service. In some service hand-outs, delays occur during the time that a service hand-out target is determined for a given user equipment requesting a particular service. Such delays can cause service hand-out failures, which can degrade network performance as well as user experience. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing service hand-outs for user equipment.